Vash the wolf
Vash the wolf Name: vash Age: Kid age: 9 Teen age: 15 Adult age: 20 Nickname: wolfy by rouge Sex: male Good or bad: Kid: good Teen: half bad/half good Adult: bad Fav food: fox meat Family: n/a Weapons: Energy wipe from sonic boom black colour Spike shoes from the bottom of his shoes Likes: his master fighting Juno/dark forces Dislikes: freedom fighters/buthuains fighters/EGGMAN empire/emily Skills: combat training from sodka Forms: dark vash Home world: buthuain home world South side Love interest: Kid: oasis Teen: n/a Adult: Ashley Clothes: Kid: grey fur black shoes blue collar from oasis white and Gray gloves Teen: grey fur black and red shoes blue collar white and Gray gloves Adult: grey and black fur black/red and Gray shoes black collar use to be blue but painted black with spikes Gray and black gloves Voice: adult- frieza 3rd form Teen- cell 1st form Kid- kid vegeta Dark adult- perfect cell Kid bio: Vash was a young wolf and loves to play with pricnesss oasis and fall in love with her in the age of 9 but 2 years after vash was going to see oasis to ask her on a date but when he walk to oasis Kingdom he saw oasis with another fox name nubis the fox he then saw them holding hands and hug each other and then he want really mad and never want to see her again Teen bio: At the age of 15 vash met a another fox a black foxs with one robot red eye bleeding and cuts all over him he then want to help him he was really badly hurt so he take him to a cave and fix him and remade a new robot eye about 3 hours later when vash put the robot eye back in the black fox the black fox grap his hand and pin him to a wall vash thought that he was going to kill him the fox name is sodka but let go and thank vash for helping him so sodka ask vash to join the dark forces and vash said yes Adult bio part 1: At the age of 19 vash was working with the secret military base aka the dark forces vash then become sodka right hand man sodka send vash on a mission to destroy nubis vash did not know who he was but the name sounds somewhere in his past when vash Adult bio part 2: When vash went to destroy nubis he saw a blue hèdgèhòg name sonic the hedgehog and sally Acron helping nubis and when vash saw nubis he knows him in his past as a kid he was not happy to see him so he followed nubis home and see princess oasis but he saw four kids two girls and two boys he was really mad and heart broken so vash want back home and ask sodka for more training and dark power but sodka will not give it to him because it will be two dangers but vash want to forget oasis and everything about her in the past Adult bio part 3 coming soon: Appearance: sonic dimension rift season 2 episode 9 Kid theme: dragonball z burst limit theme Teen theme: perfect cell theme Adult theme: dr-gero-them Training theme: goku vs juice & burta Fighting theme: hell-on-earth Dark power theme: dbz-cell theme Kid Health: 6 Power: 10 Dark power: 0 Teen Health:1300 Power: 900 Dark power: 0.99 Adult Health: 4000 Power: 500000 Dark power: 400000 Category:Male Category:Archives 2014-2015